Irish and Icelandic Love
by KagamineRinChan
Summary: A simple PWP fic. I saw this pairing being RPed and I fell in love with it. Basically, Ireland hasn't been around for a few months and Iceland misses him. On the day of Iceland's birthday, Ireland comes back and... well... there's a reason its rated M. Human names used! Please Read and Review


Aeden pinned Emil against the wall. The Irish country kissed the Icelandic country passionately. Emil moaned into the kiss as he kissed back. This was something he wanted for a long time. After not seeing the personification of Ireland after months and months, he finally came back on the day of Emil's birthday. Earlier they had a beautiful romantic dinner, which suddenly turned into heated kissed, in which after turned into... well... this!

Emil wrapped his arms over the older male's shoulders to bring him closer. Aeden broke the kiss to kiss along Emil's cheek, leading down to his neck. He kissed his neck softly, lightly, teasingly. Emil moaned softly, tilting his head to give the Irish male more access. Aeden softly bit the skin of the neck before his hands traveled towards the other's chest to unbutton the soft, cotton dress shirt. Emil did not notice this, but it was certain he would not care if he did. He wanted Aeden right then and there, but decided to let him do as he please. As long as he was with him, he didn't mind.

Aeden undid the last button and pushed off his shirt. He kissed down his chest and went to one of the younger male's nipples. There he licked and nibbled on the skin till it became a bud, then moved on to the next. Emil moaned again, loving the heated sensations his body was going through. Aeden suddenly stopped and took a step back. He stood up straight and looked at Emil.

"W-What's wrong...?" Emil asked, his mind slightly clouded.

"Nothing." Aeden said. He smiled softly, something he only did for Emil. "I figured... We should take this to the bedroom."

Emil stood quiet. He gave a short nod for his answer. Aeden quickly picked up Emil bridal style and walked up to the bedroom. Once in the room, he closed the door behind them and calmly put the Icelandic male on the bed. He crawled on top of him and began to kiss him once more. As they kissed, they began to discard each other of their clothing until both were exposed to one another. They looked at each other in the eye, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"Where's the lube?" Aeden mumbled.

"In the drawer." Emil said, his eyes looking towards the bedside table. Aeden reached over and opened the drawer. He moved his hand around a bit until he found the bottle. He took it out, closed the drawer, then moved back.

"This is more empty than I remember..." Aeden noted.

Emil blushed and looked away, "...I was really lonely while you where gone. But toys and my fingers can only satisfy me so much... I really need you to satisfy me right now."

The other male smiled softly again and put a hand on Emil's cheek to turn his head so they were facing each other once more. "Well then allow me to make up for it." He gave Emil a quick kiss then opened the bottle. He put some of the lubricant on his fingers and spread it around until they were slick enough. He moved the fingers to Emil's entrance then pressed one to it.

"Are you ready?"

Emil nodded and Aeden pushed one digit in. The snow-colored haired boy made a face at the feeling. Its been so long... Aeden pushed it fully in. He pulled it out and inserted two this time. Now he made a scissoring motion to stretch the muscles. Emil tried hard not to tense up but it was difficult. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, he felt the other was ready. Aeden pulled out his fingers then grabbed the bottle again. He coated his erection with the lube then threw the bottle to the side.

"I'm sorry love... I can't hold back anymore, I have to put it in." Aeden said, lining himself with his Nordic lover.

"Oh for the love of Odin, put it in...! I need you inside of me..." Emil practically moaned.

Aeden smirked before he thrust in slowly. Emil let out a soft, needy sound from his throat. Aeden moved until he was fully inside, then he paused. The two said nothing, as for Emil was getting used to his Irish lover.

"Move." he said after a while.

Aeden complied and pulled back just enough to stop at his tip. He thrusted back in and continued the movement. Emil winced a little before he moaned. After a few more thrusts, Aeden aimed for Emil's prostate and hit it dead on. Emil arched his back and cried out. The Irish personification aimed for the same spot over and over again. As the Irish boy continued to pound into him Emil started moaning louder, not being able to take the pain from his harden erection anymore. Reaching his hand down he started to pump his member until Aeden's hand stopped him. Emil looked at the older boy questionably but understood what the other boy was doing as he felt Aeden's hand starting to pump him. The snowy haired boy let out a loud moan as Aeden pumped in time with his thrusts.

Time passed as the two were at one with each other. With one more thrust and stroke of Aeden's hand, both males cried out each other's name as they came. White flash through their visions as the after-sex haze took over their minds. Aeden collapsed to Emil's side and both were panting roughly. A few seconds passed before Aeden wrapped his arms around Emil to bring him closer as he pulled out. Emil moaned softly and cuddled against his lover's chest.

"Emil...?" Aeden mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, love." Emil said softly, pressing a kiss to Aeden's lips.

"Anything for you, love. I love you." Aeden said as he laid down on the bed and put the covers over them. He lightly grabbed the younger male and held him close.

Emil let out a small yawn as he snuggled into Aeden's chest. "I love you too." he said before closing his eyes.

Both boys allowed sleep to overcome them, cuddled up into each others arms with small smiles on their face.

**A/N: This was written for two of my friends who RP as this pairing. I wanted to write a fic and spread word about it. And I did! A PWP one no less... xD Hoped you all liked it. Please review~**

**Just spread this pairing around, its so adorable!  
**


End file.
